Drabbles: The Drunks, The Kids, and The Wackos
by The Crimson Moon
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles focusing on the Elric Brothers and Brotherly Love. The first one is called 'I Wuv you, Brohicther'. Take a guess on what it's about.
1. I Wuv you BroHicTher!

Okay, I'm going to get a few drabble ideas out before I write chapter four of A Tale of Greed.

Be warned that at the end, there is a Drunk-AlxScarred-For-Life Ed sort of thing. Be told that it is not because I'm a fan of EdxAl, but that I had to do that simply to show what I think their reactions would be. My end result in my opinion: Slightly humorious, enough to make me chuckle a bit.

So, here's the first one. Anything in italics is in the background, anything not in italics is... Picture this. You're staring at a Tv screen and watching this like it's an episode, right? Well, itialics is what's going on in the background. Anything not in italics is the front of the screen, what you usually focus on. This first one involves Roy pulling a prank on Ed, Ed getting mad at Roy, and Al being dragged into a cruel joke. Yes, Alphonse has his body back in this one. Enjoy this randomness of mine, -Cri.

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, I can garantee that Ed would get drunk at least once by accident and do something hilarious, somehow managing to scar Al for life. Because Drunk Ed is funny. And scarring Al for life by means of Drunk Ed is fun.

Number One:  
"I WUV you, Bro-hic-ther!"

It was fair time of the day, not quite dusk but not quite day or night, Twilight as some call it. Amung the many shops, apartment buildings, and alleyways of Central lay a small bar. It was cozy bar, rarely packed, and was one of Roy's favorites. The events about to occur are the reasons why.

Dark Blue eyes with slight specks of Gray stared at Colonal Roy Mustang's subordinate, who was going on about how he was too young to drink and why they couldn't have picked a better bar and bla bla bla...  
Roy had tuned it all out a long time ago.

_In the background, two people occupied a small table; Havoc and Alphonse, another of Roy's Subordinates and the 'FullMetal Pipsqueek', or Edward Elric's, little brother. Alphonse and Havoc were chatting about random things, when someone came and asked them if they would like something to drink. The person was in on the joke, and winked when Havoc ordered two glasses of Apple Juice._

"Why'd you bring me here anyway!" Edward shouted, glowing golden eyes narrowed to cast a vicious glare at his 'superior', teeth bared. Roy could swear he heard a growl rumbling in FullMetal's throat.

They were sitting at a booth pushed up against a dark wooden wall, and the stench of cigerette smoke fille the air. Alchohal was mixed soemwhere in there, and the occasional perfume would break through the scent as a stranger passed by.  
With a yawn and a lazy glance to the side(He was watching Alphonse), the Colonal replied as though immune to Ed's snapping and insults.  
"So you could get out more. Really, FullMetal, riding trains twenty four seven isn't good for you. Just sit back and enjoy the show."  
Edward growled again.  
"WHAT SHOW! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON IN THIS DUMP!" he screamed, slamming his hands on the table.

_Alphonse thanked the person for his drink and sipped it. Confused by its weird taste, he pulled the glass away from his lips and stared at the liquad oddly. Strange... But... Nice. He concluded, so he simply shrugged and gulped the glass down. Havoc watched with a restraining look. He had to keep from laughing, otherwise he'd ruin it._ _Fourteen year olds were easy to trick... Let's just hope that their fifteen year old brothers didn't kill them all for this..._

"Be patient, FullMetal. It's coming up..." The Colonal said, smirking. So far everything was going smoothly... Alphonse hadn't realized it yet, and Edward was too busy yelling to notice his little brother was even here.  
Speaking of Edward, he had now sat back and slouched in his booth, arms crossed and eyes moved to the wall to glare at it instead of Roy.  
"Just tell me the real reason why you brought me here..."  
"You'll find out soon enough..."

_Once the person came back with a pitcher to refill the glass, Alphonse requested that she/he just leave the pitcher behind. They were getting Free Refills, after all. He licked his lips as he stared at the pitcher for a moment. He poured another glass about half way before deciding that pouring the liquad into another container and THEN to drink it was pointless, so he merely put the rim of the pitcher to his lips and tilted his head back, downing the whole thing in less than a minute. Once he was done he slammed the pitcher on the table, burped, and rested his chin on the pitcher's edge. He had a wavy sort of grin, and his eyes were only open half way. -Hiccup-. Havoc could only stare in amazement, eyes wide open, jaw dropped so low that he was sure somewhere it had dislocated and dropped to the ground. He was certain his cigerette had dropped, though._

Edward growled and sent his death-glare to Mustang once more. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Standing, he slammed his hands on the table once more and snapped at the Colonal.  
"LISTEN TO ME YOU-"

"SIR! We have a problem!" Havoc shouted. He hurried out of his chair and ran over to Ed and Mustang.

"Havoc? What are you..." Mustang let his voice trail off as he saw the young Elric.

Edward looked confused now, not mad.  
"What are you both looking a-... Oh My-..."

All three were speechless as they watched the scene before them.

Young Alphonse Elric had stood on the table, stripped his coat, jacket, and shirt off so he was left with pants, boots, and boxers, and had let his hair out of the pony tail. In each hand he heald one pitcher filled to the brim with the same beverage he had before. The same stupid grin remained on his face as he heald both pitchers proudly to everyone present in the bar, and his eyes were closed.

"Drink..."  
"Drink."  
"Drink! Drink! Drink!" They all began chanting as he chugged one of the pitchers and threw it to the side, leaving his right hand wide open. Soon another pitcher was placed in that hand, and right as he finished the pitcher in his left hand and tossed it, he drank the right one. That one he only got about half way, though, because soon he fell backward, pitcher falling out of his hand. His eyes opened half way to see Ed kneeled by him.

Edward had soon gotten a hold of himself, confirmed that he really was seeing what he was seeing, and had tackled his brother before the younger Elric could drink any more. He now knelt beside his little brother, face full of concern.  
"Al, are you ok-" He was cut off by his now horribly drunk brother planting a big sloppy kiss on him, then throwing up all over the older Elric.

"I wuv you, Bro-hic-ther!'

To say the very, absolute least, Edward was scarred, shocked, disgusted, and confused. Had... Had his little brother just KISSED him!  
"... Al-... I-... You-" Then it hit him. MUSTANG. He'd set this up! He'd got his little brother drunk and all this was his fault.

"Ed, please, stop your little brother before he finishes!" Havoc's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Alphonse back on the table, dancing with three random women that had gotten drunk as well. To say the least, his dancing was... Interesting, as were the women's.

Edward sat dumbfounded, then screamed in rage and grabbed his little brother's ankles. He pulled him off the table, threw him on the ground, and hit him on the head, knocking him out. Alphonse was NOT going to be happy in the morning.

-----------------------

Sunlight poured in through an open window, blinding Alphonse Elric even though his eyelids were closed. With a loud groan, he cracked his dark golden eyes open slightly and began to sit up. A wave of pain shot through his head, though, and he immidietly groaned again and fell back on his bed. Wait, Bed? He looked around and saw that yes, he was in the room that he and his brother shared in a Hotel.  
Another wave of pain caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and let out a small yell.

A door opened and slammed shut, causing Al to flinch and shout something. He had no clue what he'd said, but the person that caused the loud noise which sent him more pain wasn't happy.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, AL! It's bad enough that you got DRUNK last night!" The person snapped.

Al practically hissed and turned his head toward the speaker, even if his eyes weren't open. He whispered harshly,  
"Shut up! My head hurts like f-"

"Don't you dare say it! I swear I'll beat you, hang over or not, if you curse one more time!"

Now he could place the voice to a face. It was Ed.

He had no clue what he had done last night, but obviously Ed wasn't happy about it, and if Ed wasn't happy, then neither was Al. Despite the pain in his head, he slowley got up and dared to open his eyes. Even more, he actually pulled off a concerned look.  
"Brother? What's wrong?"

Edward looked dumbfounded for a moment. Appearently Al was supposed to remember something, something important. Something bad.  
Then Edward seemed to regain his anger and he sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at Al.  
"How can you NOT remember? You got drunk, danced on a table, kissed me, danced again, drank some more-"

"Wait, what?" Al said. His eyes were so wide, Ed feared they might pop out of his head.

Edward sighed.  
"You got drunk, danced on a table, kissed me-"

"Repeat that last part."

"... You kissed me?"

The growing nauscious feeling finally got to him. He leaned forward and threw up all over the blankets. He continued to throw up for five mintues straight, until finally those last few drops left the corners of his mouth and he stood on wobbly legs. His head still hurt... But he could worry about that after his shower that would be followed with a thorough scrubbing of his mouth.

Thus the reason why everytime a bar is even mentioned, Edward and Alphonse Elric flinch then barf.

Alright, that's the end of the first one. The next one will be one of those classic 'I hate you-Ed and Run Away-Al' stories. I'll attempt to make it original, but I just have to write one of those.


	2. Of Which Both Brothers Fear

This is the second Drabble. It's that Ed hates Al, Al runs away thing. But it's not quite like the others...

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Oh, what would happen if I did... For one, a BETTER MOVIE!!! They killed so many good people off and left so many things just hanging! There has to be a second movie...

So, here's my drabble. No pairings, No cursing that's actually been typed out, and rated K-T, only for Al starving himself, though. Told from Al's POV, takes place shortly after the movie, without that mary-sue, spoiled, self-obssorbed, memory stealing Noa. Hope it's okay, since it's my first time writing in first-person.

Number Two:

"Of Which Both Brothers Fear."

It's not the fact that my Teacher is dead. It's not that I have three different sets of memories for the same four years. It's not that I left all my friends and Mother's grave behind, or even that I caused the deaths of thousands simply for my own selfish gain, for my desire to have my brother back.

No, none of that; It's that Brother has put his work over me. Completing his work is more important than me to him now.  
Everything we did, was always for the other. I lived by Equivilent Exchange, sure, but I've always have, ever since birth, and always will, even after death, live by that single line.

But appearently Brother's abandoned that lately.

I can understand that money is important in this world. Everything costs so much, and to be used to having so much money back at home but to start from scratch here... That's a lot to carry. But he's _obsessed_ with his work.

Let me tell you of an average day in our apartment. We live in an apartment because we've decided to take a small break and raise some money before going after the bomb.

My day starts out a little bit before dawn. I clean up the house, always avoiding Ed's room, and begin making breakfast for us. Once that's done I'll set the table, eat my fill, clean the dishes, and read.   
Then Ed will come down, mutter something I can't quite translate into understandable English or what little German I know so far, and then eat. He'll start to clean the dishes, I'll stop him, and I'll clean. He disappears and works.

Once I clean the house a second time, I sit down, and read again.  
Then I take care of the bills and whatnot.

Then more cleaning.

More reading.

A bit of studying and a class I take for learning how to speak German more fluently.

More reading.

Sleep.

That's all it ever is. No visits to Mustang, no searching or traveling, no fights(Well, I've been mugged a few times, but otherwise nothing exciting or out of the ordinary. Actually, not even that's unnusual during these times), not even talking now. Ed works, I clean and re-learn how to talk. Then, on occasion, my mind'll get confused. Sometimes I'll think I'm still in The Gate. Others I think I'm still looking for Ed, and then I'll think I'm armour. Hollow. Numb. Scary. Unable to do anything human at all, putting on an act to show my brother that I'm not completely emotionless because of this armor, and to convince myself that I'm still human. Eventually that act became reality, yes, but during the times when my mind's confused, I'm... Emotionless. I forget things. Like how to eat. Or how to get dressed properly. Or even how to speak because I forget that I need to drink.

A lot of times I think maybe my Brother's ignoring me is a sign. His way of saying he wants me to go away, shrivel up, and die, without actually saying it.  
You know what? I think I'm 100 Correct. He. Hates. Me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This would be the first time. The first time in two months that my brother and I have said anything other than 'mornin'.

I was standing at the door to the large closet, which Ed had made his office, and I was shaking. It wasn't really form the fact that it was freezing, or that I was nervous, but because my legs wanted to collapse. Luckily Brother hadn't noticed that a week ago I stopped eating to save money. Whenever Ed left scraps on his plate, I ate that. Sometimes I'd chew on the bone of whatever meat we could afford, sometimes I'd suck on an apple core for the juice. Otherwise, I didn't eat. So I was weak. It seemed ridiculous to me how many dark rings had formed under my eyes, or how boney and thin my hands and cheeks were. I just hoped, for a breif moment, that Brother really did hate me, and wouldn't care about how thin I looked.

Raising a shaking fist, I lightly tapped the door.  
"B-Brother?" I summoned the courage to say that through the wood.

For a mintue it was silent. I heard a few papers being shuffled, a pen dropping on a desk, and a deep sigh.  
"What, Alphonse?"  
His tone made me flinch. I think he knew I was scared now, because he quickly mumbled an apoligy for the frusterated and annoyed tone.

"C-Can I talk to you? I promise you can get back to your work... This'll only take a second..."

After my words, I waited. And after I waited, I leaned my back against the door. After that, I think I passed out from exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward: 7 Alphonse: 6

"Brother! Big Brother! Wait up!" Alphonse called, tripping once bcause of his long, winter pants and quickly getting up. After standing he sped off again.

Edward ran faster. He wanted just one second to himself. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day was spent focused on Alphonse. It was always about Alphonse. Just one moment to himself!  
"Brother! Why won't you wait up?" He could hear his little brother whining. He growled.  
"'Cause I don't wanna play, Al! Go home!" he shouted over his shoulder. Didn't work. He could still hear Al running after him.

"But Brother! Why not? You always play with me!"  
"Exactly! Gimme a Break! Go home and pratice Alchemy or somethin', just go anywhere that I'm NOT." He screamed before running faster. if he had turned around, he would have seen Al's tear-filled eyes staring in shock, the young, six year old boy having stopped dead in his tracks. Had his... Did his brother just ditch him? Was the thought in Al's mind when he realized Ed was no longer in sight.

Ed growled and skipped a rock over a pond.  
"Always hanging on to me. How am I gonna hang out with my friends if my stupid little brother's always around me?" he muttered, skipping another rock. He knew deep inside of him that he didn't think his little brother was stupid, that he just wanted his own time for other things, but right now he was too angry to choose better words.  
"I hate him. Someday when I go off'n live by myself, if he tries ta live with me, I'll kick him out!" Edward added. He looked around and spotted a spider. He picked up the tiny, harmless thing and growled again.  
"This is what I wanna do to him!" He said to no one as he crushed the helpless creature with his hand.

Of course, in the single worst moment, Al was behind a rock, watching. And, of course, he let the tears flow freely, turning and silentily vanishing.

"Hey, Ed! Where's you're little bro? Isn't he always around?" One of Ed's friends asked.  
Ed snorted.  
"Oh, so suddenly my annoying little brother has to be around me twenty four seven? How the heck should I know where he is? Who cares, anyway?"

Ed's group of friends glanced at each other, exchanging worried looks. Ed's golden eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.  
"Alright, you guys, what is it? You're all thinking something..."

A moment of silence.

Finally, one of Ed's friends spoke up. His voice showed he didn't want to be the one to tell Ed this certain little fact. The one that caused the child to freeze, turn, and run.  
"E-Ed... You do know that there have been reports of kidnappings around here, right?"

Short legs carried him as fast as the young boy could go. His once anger-filled golden eyes now heald only worry and fear. He hadn't known that! And it should figure that AFTER he says those things about his brother, that small part saying everything he said before was a lie kicked in and scolded him. If Al really was kidnapped, who knows what they could be doing to him?! What's worse, it would be all Ed's fault...  
"Al?! Al! Where are you?!" he screamed as he ran down a dirt path. For a reason unknown, he strayed off the road at one point and went into the woods, running through the one place they were forbidden by their mother to go in.  
Al should have known better than to sit by a pond in the middle of a forest, because Ed was a trouble maker, and doing the forbidden was what he did. So that's where he found Alphonse. Curled up with his arms folded on his knees and his head burried in his arms, shivering.  
"Al? Al! There you are!" Ed said, smiling as he slowed down and put his hands on his knees, gasping for air.  
"I was so worried!"  
Al jumped and looked at Ed with wide eyes before curling up again.  
"No you weren't..." He mumbled.

Ed looked confused. He knew perfectly what Al was talking about, though.  
"What d'ya mean, Al?"

"I mean you didn't miss me, you weren't worried. You probabley didn't even wanna find me. Did Mom make you come look for me?"  
"Al! Why would you say that?!"  
"Because," He looked up.  
"... Because I hate you?"  
Al nodded, then burried his head further in his arms.

Ed was left speechless for a moment, but he regained his ability to talk after said moment passed.  
"Al," his tone was gentle," Hey, come on. I don't hate you. I just got mad, that's all. I needed to get away from you for a little bit, okay?"

Alphonse had to think. He had to think very hard before making a decision. VERY, very, hard. But, he did eventaully stand, hesitate, and walk over to Ed, following him home.

He regretted running away later. He was ill for four days straight. Ed was disgusted to find out that only milk stayed down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm... 'Cause... nnn... Hate..." My eyes squeezed shut tightly for a moment before opening slowley. I was in bed, the covers pulled up to my shoulders, and an empty chair was pulled up next to me. My dark golden eyes(or that's the color they were the last time I actually cared about what I looked like) wandered over to a clock. Four thirty in the morning. A soft sigh escaped my lips, and I pulled the covers back, quietly getting out of bed.  
Just as I opened the door, I found myself staring into deep, golden eyes that showed surprise.  
"Oh, Al, you're awake? It's awefully early..." Brother said. He sounded... Happy... This was new.  
Confused and surprised, I let my eyes travel downward to the bowl of soup, spoon, apple, and glass of water on a tray heald in his hands. Looking back up, I put my hand to his head, checked his pupils, and poked his head. He just looked at me as though I were insane.  
"Al, what're y-"  
"Well, you're not sick, you're not on drugs, and you're not drunk... Brother, do you feel unwell?" I asked, backing away to sit on the bed. He sat beside me in the chair. He laughed loudly. It was a sweet sound after two months of nothing.  
"No, silly! I was bringing you some food. You know, food, that thing you eat so you can funciton properly?" He said. I smiled and chuckled. He seemed different. Probabley from pity.

"Yes, I know brother. But you should eat first."

Now it was Ed's turn to stare at ME like I was insane. He set the tray down on the table next to my bed and then looked back to meet my gaze.

"Why? I made this for you, Al." He said, voice showing he was a bit cautious. I don't think he believed he would like my answer.

"Come on, Brother, haven't you noticed?" I replied.

Oh, he REALLY wasn't going to like this.

Now Ed was down right terrified. It was obvious, really. Eyes widened to the size of base-balls, mouth opened slightly, and a small hint of sweat on his forehead.

"Noticed what?" He half whispered half spoke.

I contemplated something for a moment. Ed always thought Actions were louder than words... So I unbuttoned my shirt and showed him my ribs, which were horrifically defined. For only one week it really had an impact... I didn't think it had gotten that bad...

So of course, I didn't get the wanted reaction. His already wide eyes nearly popped right out of his head and his jaw dropped so far I was sure if it dropped any more, he would ruin his jaw completely. To put things plainly, if he was terrified earlier, he was scarred for life now. The look said that on its own without my saying so, I would hope.

"You really haven't noticed? That's okay, I didn't think you would. See, a week ago I noticed I had to put a little more effort into sorting out our money. I noticed we spent a bit too much on food, so I stopped eating and only bought enough for you. Whatever you didn't eat, I took. Then bones would go to dogs and whatever small scrap I left would go to starving street-children too scared to steal." I explained, and he just stared.

For a moment, anyway.

Then he stood, narrowed his eyes, and started on a mad rampage through my room, smashing his fists into walls and saying a few things I'd rather not repeat. Mostly cursing this world, complaining about overpriced food products, and about how sucky and crappy his and my life had become. I think he threw in something about Mustang too, I don't really know, I was too busy figuring out how to rebutton my shirt. Another 'confusion episode'. Great. So when you button a shirt you clap the two buttons together and they combine and- no, that's not right... Um... You stab the button in your shirt and slide it- no... Oh! You put it through that hole there and- I get it! Okay... Now... How do you repair walls?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brother's rampage lasted a total of two days. I passed out somewhere in the middle of it, and woke up. The tray was gone. I noticed the aching hunger was gone too; He'd force-fed me in my sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ed's rampaging had stopped, we sat down in my room again. This time we both sat in chairs across from each other.

He was still attempting to cool off from his rampage, but he tried to keep as calm a voice as possible.

With his golden eyes glaring directly into my very SOUL, he spoke in an obviously restrained voice.

"So, why?"

I gulped and shifted a bit in my seat.

"Um... Well..."  
"Answer me, Al; Why'd you start doing this to yourself? Starvation and lack of sleep aren't a good combination for a 17 year old trapped in 13 year old body." He did snap that, though.

"Well... See, I know we needed the money, and I thought-"  
"Money?! Why would you think MONEY is more important than your health, Alphonse?!" he shouted.

I flinched and gulped again, wanting to fuse myself with the chair I was sitting on, though of course I couldn't use Alchemy anymore. So I settled with ducking my head between my shoulders.

"Because I didn't think you um... Because I thought you hated me, Brother. I didn't think you'd care if I died or not, and I didn't want you to be too stressed, so I-" I stopped, acting like the floor was the most interesting thing in the world, eyes never leaving the ground. I knew my brother wouldn't be very happy with that.

"Al... You WHAT? Thought I hated you? Al, why'd you think that?"  
"Because you're obsessed with your work."  
"Because I work a little too often?"

"Because you work EVERY hour of EVERY day, Brother."  
Ed looked a little hurt. Scratch that, he looked really hurt. He was staring at the ground now, too, so I had the courage to look up at him, but I quickly regretted it and looked back at the ground.

"Guess we were both worried a little more about money than we should have been, huh?" he finally said.

I nodded in agreement. To be honest, I kind of expected that. Brother's guilt trips were pretty much famous. Every person I questioned during my searching said he'd constantly blame everything wrong with my life, his life, mom's life, everyone he knew's life, on himself.

"That's alright. I'll help you with your work, if you want." I said. Here it comes...

"Nah, I don't need help. I just need to take breaks. You need to eat, though."  
Almost...  
"I'll be fine, I just need to buy a little more food. Once we start traveling we shouldn't have to worry as much."

There it is. We'd both agreed on fixing things. My brother, of course, didn't say it, but I knew he was thinking 'I love you, little brother', and I, of course, hugged him and said it before going and chugging an entire bottle of milk.

I've learned two things from this: One, my brother always has been and always will be there for me.

Two...

NEVER, EVER, again will I starve myself for a week. It does NOT make you attractivly thin like every woman in this world seems to think.

And that's the end of my second drabble. Hope it wasn't too bad. As for Al being in a 13 year old body, it's actaully around 12 and a half, but I'd like to think he's in a 13 year old body for some reason. Dunno why, just do. -Cri.


	3. Dedicated: Different Hiedrich End

Yes, a third drabble. There are lots more, so don't think this is the end, k? I think I should say... There will be at least twenty, alright? And I promise, the next one will be brotherly love! We don't have enough Brotherly love around these days!  
ANyway, sorry to those who read A Tale of Greed. Yes, I know I need to update, but it's like everytime I sit down, curve my fingers over the keys, and go to push down on one, all thoughts stop. It's sort of like a happy little train's just runnign along the tracks, peaceful as can be, no toruble in sight and WHAM! Straight into a brick wall! Half the train splits off somehow and goes rolling down a hill into a lake that nobody even knew existed while the other half blows up and kills anything within fifty miles of it. Yes, I'm weird. And proud of it.  
By the way... I had one reveiwer for A Tale of Greed that didn't want Heidrich to be dead. I'm sorry, but he is. But, here's for you; What would have happened if he lived.

So, on with it!

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned FullMetal Alchemist, don't you think I'd have an entire TV show SPECIFICALLY FOR fans to SHOW their drabbles if they didn't feel like writing them? Yes, I would... Oh, what fun it would be to own FMA... But I don't, never did, never will.

He'd never really ridden a train before. He spent most of his lifetime in Munich, studying Rocketry and hacking up blood because he decided to be selfish and only want to leave behind proof of his existance, to leave his name on something worth recgognizing. Now he knew why Edward Elric had complained about trains.  
The tall boy shifted in his seet, laying back and crossing his arms. Determination was spreading over his features like a wildfire. Even his normally soft and gentlly glowing blue eyes were now lit with the emotion. His mouth formed a very thin line, and Alphonse Hiedrich was chewing on his right cheek ever so slightly to keep from screaminga t the people across from him.  
Yes, he wore brown suspenders and a white shirt. Yes, he had pure blonde hair in the same style as someone he had only heard of form Edward and bright blue eyes. Yes, he carried a suitcase around that was filled with food and papers. And YES, he was staring out the window watching the scenery fly by as if he'd never ridden a train, because in truth, he hadn't. But did that give these two the right to talk about him as if he weren't sitting in the opposite seat?! If he knew he'd have to put up with this, he would have never let them into the compartment.  
The youngest of the brothers was called Fletcher form what he could tell. The boy had blue eyes and blonde hair as well, and Alphonse was fairly sure he knew who Fletcher's alter was as he'd seen him before on the streets, but he had a different style. The boy wore green overalls with the right shoulder unbuttoned to let it hang loosely and a white shirt underneath. Fletcher also wore a green hat with his blond ehair sticking out on one side.  
The older brother was Russel. Russel Tringham. He was similar to Hiedrich. Really, the only difference in appearence was that he looked more... strict, and he had a hair style leaning more towards Ed's. Otherwise they had the same style, were around the same hieght, and had pretty much the same skin color.  
The younger moved upward slightly, a puzzled look on his face.  
"Brother, do you think he might be related to us?" He asked. Hiedrich closed his eyes to keep them from twitching.  
"... It is possible. He looks a few years older than me, has blonde hair, blue eyes, the same fashion sense as us, and his face resembles yours." Russel replied in a hushed tone.  
"... He looks like Al." The younger added. Hiedrich now had to bite his lip to keep from screaming at them; Where was this Alphonse Elric anyway?!?!  
"... I know..."  
And finally the younger blurted out the question that Hiedrich knew would come.  
"... Maybe... I mean, it's possible that... He looks so much like Al, but so much like us and... Do you-"  
"No! I mean, it's possible, but I don't want to beleive that! We know our father, remember? Edward's father is NOT our father too!"  
"... Yes, I guess you're right. But-"

He wouldn't let this continue on. Hiedrich's eyes snapped open. They were cold and tried to burn a hole into the Tringham brothers' very souls. His arms uncrossed and he stood up with one swift kick off the ground.  
Hands formign fists, and chin tilted up tightly, he snapped,  
"I am NOT an Elric! My name is Alphonse Hiedrich, and I'm on my way to Central to kick Edward Elric's-..." He blinked. Wait...  
He sat down and rested his right elbow on his knee, chin placed on his hand.  
"What, exactly, do you know about the Elrics?"

Alright, I had to play witht he fact that if you think about it, Alphonse Hiedrich looks almost exactly like the Tringham Brothers. Take away the jacket and BOOM! You got the long lost odler brother. So there, that's out of my head. Next one will be up in... Ah, five mintues. Reviews are nice, so i know people actually read this, but you don't have to review if you don't want to. -Cri


	4. Creeped Out Ed: Brotherly Love Part One

As promised, here's one of those Brotherly love drabbles that I love so much. Well... It's more like a one-shot, but oh well. Most of them are.  
Reveiws are nice, but don't bother if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, there would be a second movie. And IZUMI AND HIEDRICH AND WRATH WOULD STLL--- Bursts into tears.

It creeped him out.

Edward Elric would never regret returning his little brother to his body. But it _creeped him out._

The golden eyed boy sat on their dorm room's couch, scanning through a book on growth to make sure everything was perfectly okay with Al's body, his equally golden hair tied back in the usual braid and resting lightly on his black jacket. His red coat was tossed aside lazily, meaning Alphonse was busy studying again; otherwise he would have folded it and scolded Edward for his laziness and uncleanthliness.

His right index finger moved to turn the page, when Alphonse called out,  
"Brother, please answer the door."

Edward stopped and looked up, glancing at the dark golden haired and eyed fourteen year old currently hunched over several books at a desk. Alphonse loved to absorb any information on Alchemy that he could get, now adays.

"What are you talkin' about, Al? No one's-"

Knock knock knock.

He couldn't stop the shivers that ran down his spine. It creeped him out so badley.

You see, ever since they'd managed to restore Alphonse's body(but, to Al's dismay, not Ed's), he'd been... Weird, to put it plainly. He seemed smarter, wiser, and a bit clumsier for one. Ask him a question and he'd whip out at least five possible answers to it in two seconds. Ask him what 243,994,089 times 435 was and he'd answer 106,137,428,715 in less than thirty seconds. He'd be right every time, too.

Just the other day, they were out walking around the market. It was packed, and Ed couldn't hear a single thing over all the rambling going on around them. But Alphonse turned to him and said,  
"Brother, you're acting strange. Three people about twenty seven feet from here have called you short twice in the past five mintues, and you didn't say a single thing. Do you feel okay? Do you want to go home?"

Then, a day later, they were walking down the corridor. Alphonse took in a small breath through his nose and said,

"Step left, Brother."  
Ed didn't ask. A line of flame shot right past his shoulder as he did.  
"What the-?!"

"Colonal Mustang was around the corner at the end of the hallway. I'm surprised you didn't smell his cologne. It's very strong."  
"... Colonal... Mustang doesn't wear cologne, Al..."

And only yesterday Edward had tried to sneak up on Al and Al said he could FEEL Ed's steps on the carpet!

Edward Elric would never, EVER regret getting his little brother's body back.

But Alphonse, his own little brother, creeped him out even more than that idiotic, annoying, sadistic, cross-dressing, envious little pshycotic Palm-Tree called Envy.

I was never good with Endings, but yeah, I had to get this out. Not exactly brotherly love yet, this is just part one.


	5. Creeped Out Ed: Brotherly Love Part Two

I said the last one was part one. This is, of course, part two. I know the last one wasn't Brotherly Love as much as Al creeping Ed out with enhanced senses, but I think you'll like this one. Part one was just a sort of explination.

Disclaimer: Said it a million times. Now I'll say it even simpler. Me. No. Own. It! K? K.

Threads of silvery moonlight wove themselves upon the wooden floor and the tan face of a young man. The light caused his golden hair, which was let out of the usual braid and allowed to flow down his back, to glow and his equally colored eyes to shine. The boy was no older than fifteen, and was currently sitting up in bed, looking across the room. He wore nothing but his boxers; Strange that he was ready for bed physically, but was restless mentally.

Ever get that feeling... That something really good is gonna happen? The one where you just want to stay awake and make sure you don't miss it?

He didn't. Until that nidht, anyway, as he watched his little brother sleep. Four long years of nothing. No feeling, no ability to cry, no taste, no warmth, no comforting hugs, no acceptance as a normal being for four long years. Edward Elric couldn't imagine that. Thus the reason why he couldn't imagine the feeling of suddenly getting all that back.

He smiled ever so slightly. There were rumors that the brothers liked each other a little more than brothers should. That it was odd for them to be this close. He completely disagreed. He loved his little brother very much, and had fought so hard to get back that body. And now there it was, laying with its left cheek rested on a soft pillow, left arm pulled up and bent toward his face, middle twisted so he was on his left side but his stomach also partly faced the ceiling, legs betn ever so slightly, and other arm thrown across his stomach and right side. Even his mouth was hanging open just the slightest bit to let a small portion of his white teeth to poke out. Anyone, even Ed, would find that absolutely adorable.

He looked so peaceful...

With a quick flick of Fate's wrist, all peacefulness was cast away, and the fourteen year old's face scrunched up into a look of pure terror and pain. Tears began to pour like an endless river down his cheeks. A gentle groan of protest left him and he tossed to his right side, head bobbing after his body. Fists flung in the air and legs made the motions of running.

And Ed panicked.

Golden eyes wide, he bolted out of bed and to his little brother. It was hard to avoid the punches and kicks, but he somehow managed to grab Al's shoulders and shake him. It didn't work though.

"Al! Alphonse! Come on, wake up! It's just a dream!" Ed yelled, but in vein, as the boy continued to cry out and struggle against some unknown force.

Fianlly, Ed's parental side kicked in, and he pulled Alphonse intoa hug. It was completely out of character for him, but if it was Al, then Ed's pride was the last thing on the eldest one's mind.

As he rubbed Al's back gently to calm him down, Ed closed his eyes and shushed Al, whispering soft, reassuring comments telling him that everything would be alright into his ear.

Eventually Alphonse Elric did calm down, and his dark golden eyes cracked open. He could smell Edward before he saw the tangled Golden hair that was attempting to blind him.

"Brother, what-?!" Al started, pulling away. He stopped when he noticed Edward wasn't going to give up.

"You had a nightmare, Al. No... I think they call that kind of thing a Night Terror. What did you dream about?"

Alphonse blinked in confussion, then gulped. He remmebered it quite clearly.   
"... Envy. I dreamt that Envy was otuside and was about to try to kill you. I could _feel _him walking on the roof, I could _smell _his scent and it kept getting stronger when he got closer, I could _hear _him mumbling while he walked, and I could _taste _your blood when he..." Alphonse choked slightly.

"Shh Shhhh, Al. It was just a dream. Envy's not here; We used him in the transmutation for your body, remember?" Edward said, smiling again.

"... Y-Yeah... I remember..." Alphonse sniffed once, then hugged Edward back.

"... Um, I think we should get some rest. Night, Al." Edward said, trying to pull away. Parental side; out the window. Embarrassed-Older-Brother-Side; back in action.

Alphonse gave a small wimper in protest and hugged Ed tighter.

"Aw, come on, Al. We have to take a train tomarrow and-... And..." A small sigh escaped him. "Alright, JUST for tonight, though. Not anymore, nightmares or not, got it?" he said, and he laied Alphosne back down, curling up under the blankets; though with his back to Al.

Alphonse smiled and scooted closer to Ed, curling up himself next to Ed.

"Thanks, Brother. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Al."

You know what? Ed could deal with being creeped out. It was worth it.

Yeha, kinda crappy, but hey, I love brotherly love, especially between these two, so anything involving Brotherly Love is okay with me. Rememebr, reviews are nice, but not required. -Cri


	6. I Never Said GoodBye

Sorry about it taking so long for me to update. Been busy with Christmas and yet another writer's block and a few roleplays. ; But, this is dedicated to my friend Kat-Chan. The idea was originally made involving Winry and the aftermath of a roleplay, but I edited it to be Mina and a little miracle after Alphonse is murdered. Also follows the BlueBird's illusion plot for a bit. Please enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: Mina belongs to my friend Kat-Chan Teh New Envy, who is a great writer on here, and FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I believe BlueBird's Illusion belongs to Ocean X, though it's hard to remember the exact name. ;

Greed!Al: O.O;... This is a long Oneshot...  
Cri:3 I know! 3 I've finally written something capable of being considered semi-literate! Be warned, by the way. Violence, Murder, Swearing, and Romance are in your near future! ;  
Greed!Al: --; Explain the bar scene.  
Cri: Sigh. Trust me, didn't want Ed to get that drunk. But it's kinda a gift for Kat-Chan... And... She likes RoyEd so... I put that in as an extra for her. Now, if you'll excuse me. Pukes.

* * *

Early Summer had just arrived, filling what few patches of grass scattered around Central with beautiful flowers. Every yard bloomed to a beauty even greater than last year. Children were just now being called in for bed time, Mothers scolding them if they'd wandered off too far. A golden star was barely reaching up over the horizen for the last bits of clouds it could grab before fading away. Normally people would focus on the wonderous full moon that replaced the resting sun, but why bother when two new golden stars were narrowed in pure hatred and fury?

The owner of these 'golden stars' stormed down the street, kicking dirt and birds out of his way if the wind and their instinct didn't save them from his wrath. An equally golden pony tail trailed behind this young Alchemist, the Hero of the People. More like the Devil come to Amestris, right now.

"Damn that man! He could take him off the list, but NO! He lets those bastards at Central claim my Brother to be a murderer!" His harsh ranting snapped to no one but himself.

You see, recently there had been gruesome murders in the alleys of this seemingly peaceful city. Any witnessess that happened to see a figure going into the scene of the crime before said crime was commited had described him as a shadowy figure with short hair, uneven bangs, a silk-like shirt, jeans, and a butcher knife. Appearently Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, had a little brother that fit this description almost perfectly. All they needed to do was say dark golden hair and eyes, a white button-up-collared shirt, and lightly tanned skin to land Alphonse Elric on Death Row.  
_And he didn't even care about Alphonse!_

FlashBack

_He just couldn't believe it._

_He'd seen one of the bodies of the victims. It looked exactly like his mother... No, Sloth had when they first created her... And the style was the same as Barry's..._

_But Barry was dead. There were only three people that could copy his style so precisley; Winry Rockbell, who was safley making her living in Risembool. Edward Elric, who had a solid alliby and worked for the military, constantly being watched by his superior, Brigider General Roy Mustang. Then... Alphonse Elric, who was out at the times of the murder, had no evidence that he was where he said he was (walking home), repeatedly came home with wounds that he nervously and quickly explained before changing the subject, fit the description almost perfectly, and Edward could even think of at least two possible motives; Depression and built-up stress. Depression might lead to the need for others to feel what he felt, and what better way to do that than to kill people? Stress might cause him to kill because it would take his mind off his problems, maybe even give him some kind of sick relief..._

_"No... No! Alphonse is NOT a killer! How could you even think that, we thought you trusted us?!" He snapped, glaring viciously at his superior. His teeth were bared like a dog challenging the more dominant male._

_"Calm down, Fullmetal; He's just a suspect." Came the man with indigo-gray eyes' cool response. Calm and collected as always._

_"Calm down, Calm DOWN?! My little brother's in danger of being executed because you can't think rationally and want someone to blame for YOUR failures! You're the one who can't figure out who this guy is, why would you close the case by killing an innocent man, a friend at that?!" Edward growled out. How could he seem so cool about this? He was just sitting there, cheek resting on his knuckles and his elbow on his wooden desk, smirking with half lidded eyes while Edward here was enraged, slamming his hands on the desk and snapping right in the man's face?_

_"Edward, don't be so quick to blame the Brigider General. It's not his fault Al's on the list, just let it go. Work's over, anyway." A blonde woman interupted from her positon in the corner of the room. Her red eyes had slipped closed, black boots placed heel-to-heel and arms covered with a blue and gold military jacket folded. Seems Roy rubbed off on Riza Hawkeye. So relaxed in such a serious situation! Didn't they even know what tension is?!_

_Unfortunautly, Edward didn't want to risk arguing with Riza, so he settled for glaring at Roy a last time before stomping out of the office. Once the boy clad in the same Military outfit as Riza and Roy slammed the door, he managed to catch Roy's voice when he turned to stomp home._

_"I feel sorry for him. Just imagine what it would do to Ed if Al really does turn out to be the murderer..."_

End FlashBack

"How DARE he. How dare he!! Al's life is at risk and he thinks of what it'll do to ME?! He should get off his lazy ass and do something about it instead of worrying what will happen to his 'pet dog'!" Ed mumbled, repeatedly cursing the Flame Alchemist's existance as he shoved the key to his house in the lock and burst through the door. The Sixteen year old regretted being so noisy almsot immedietly.

"Brother! What were you thinking just now?! You nearly broke the door off its hinges!" Alphonse Elric shouted from the kitchen, leaning back to peek at his Brother. The elder sighed to calm himself and slowley closed the door, locking it.

"Sorry, Al. I was just mad at the Colonal, that's all." Edward replied softly. Great, just great! Roy's accusation was making Ed tense and paranoid around his own younger brother. But more importantly...  
"Er, hey Alphonse, can I talk to you for a minute?" ... How would he tell Al that he might not make it much longer? If he's accused of the murders then he'll be executed almost instantly... Worse, if he doesn't cooperate, he'll be shot on sight.

Al's once calm yet slightly stern expression faded into one of mild shock and slight fear. Edward only used his full name when they were speaking of a serious topic. With a small nod he removed the light green apron he'd been wearing while cooking and slowley walked over to the darker green couch in their living room. He had to admit that as he sat down on the soft cushions and stared at his older brother's worried face, he felt nervous. Had Edward found out? Was he angry? Of course he was! Would he punish him? Oh, this was bad, this was bad!

Edward removed his military jacket, revealing the black turtle neck underneat. He also removed his boots and silver State Alchemist pocket watch before he sat down next to Al.  
"So... Listen, Alphonse. The reason why I ran in like that was because..." A huge lump had grown in Ed's throat, forcing him to swallow before continuing. He prayed, an athiest actually prayed, that there would be some interuption or change of subject from Al to force him to drop this and tell the younger brother later.  
"Because... You know the murders that have been going on lately?" he continued.

This time Al was hit with a wave of horror. His eyes widened considerably, showing his shock and terror towards that question. So this was about the murderer? What did he have to do with that?  
"Y-Yes...?"

"A-And do you know who or what that person... The one who's been killing all those people... Looks like?"

"N-No..."

The elder had to pause again. He had to say it, didn't he?  
The pain in his eyes was obvious as he finished, or tried to.  
"Well, you see Al... You're- YOUR HAND!" Looks like his prayers were answered. The interuption turned out to be himself, upon spotting the bandages covering Alphonse's left hand. A crimson liqaud was beginning to seep through due to the younger Alchemist's hands clenching into fists far too quickly.

Dark golden eyes wandering down to the previously mentioned area, he gulped and covered it with his right hand. How would he explain that one without giving away his secret?  
"I-It's nothing to worry about, Brother. I jus slipped and fell on my way home!"

Not again. This was just backing up the Colonal's, or Brigider General's, accusation! Edward's expression went from surprised to serious and demanding. He wasn't letting Al get away with this again. Looking right into darker colored eyes, he had to refrain from growling at Al when he spoke.  
"Alphonse, is that really what happened? Or did you get injured trying to-"

Seems like Alphonse prayed too. The phone rang before Edward could finish.

"Sorry, Brother, we'll finish talking later. Okay?" Alphonse blurted out before dashing to the phone.  
"Hello? Oh! Mina! You did? That's great! ... Okay! Er, no, he's a bit stressed. But I will! Alright, bye, Mina." 'Well that was short...' Edward thought, eye twitching at the last word. He despised words often used to describe his height, or lack of.

He snapped out of his little daze when he realized that 'Aru' as some called him was putting on his light green coat, standing with the door partly open.  
"I'll be back in three hours, Brother. Mina just moved into a new house and needs help unpacking! I'll be back soon, and dinner's ready!" He said before disappearing behind the wooden door.

Edward tried to decided between heaving a sigh of releif and running around screaming his head off. He hated that as time went on, he lost more and more of his trust for Al.

* * *

Heavy breathing bounced off the walls of a dark, wet alley. In shaking hands there was a gleaming Butcher knife. This young male wore a gray silk-like shirt that buttoned up at the collar, jeans, and black shoes. His light brown hair was lightly ruffled by a passing breeze that found its way into the alley.  
'He's here... He's here... Just a few more steps... And...'  
"Hello there. I've been looking for you." The malicious voice rang out. He gave a slightly more evil smirk, mimicking Tucker's old grin without realising it.  
"Time to die!"

He laughed when he realised he'd caught the young man before him by surprise. It was easy enough; the male was hunched against a wall breathing nearly as heavily as the killer. He appeared to be in pain, just standing there, clutching his chest and squeezing his eyes closed. Every deep, quivering, painful breath the tortured male took was like Angels singing in the killer's ears. He loved it when others suffered, mainly because he knew they had no idea that said suffering was about to increase thanks to a certain knife-weilding murderer.

Pain and terror were thrown together as the tortured male threw his body out of the way of a fatal slice. No, no! He was too weak right now! Why, why had he taken this short cut? Of all times for the pain to come back! He was going to die... He was going to die...  
But he couldn't! What about his friends?! His family?!

"You're a quick little guy, aren't you?" The killer commented, lashing out at the victim again.

"Stop it, please!" the victim blurted out. He was growing tired with each step he took. Soon he'd collapse. But then this man would kill him! He couldn't let that happen!

"Too slow!"

More pain coursed through the victim's body as the metal blade sliced through his right thigh, bringing him down to the ground. Desperate to get away, he crawled backwards, narrowly escaping more attempts at ending his life in one slash.

That sickening laugh rang out again. The killer knelt down and pushed the blade agaisnt his victim's shoulder, making a cut deep enough to disable the arm but not take it off. He'd spent so much time tracking the boy down, why kill him quickly? Slow and painful was way more fun.

The victim whimpered as the killer disabled his shoulder. He'd backed right up to a wall; He was as good as dead.

The murderer leaned in very close, whispering into his newest and greatest victim's ear.  
"It's so easy. I thought you were supposed to be a great fighter? What's wrong, is the poor little hero sick?" He slice the victim's left cheek, then put the knife back at his through and examined his victim's hand.  
"Aww, and he's injured, too. Poor guy, almost feel sorry for killing you. Almost. But I've waited for this far too long. I can't wait to taste your blood, Alphonse Elric!"

Citizens living in the area would later describe the screams of terror they heard as 'ones of a tortured soul'.

* * *

Three hours. He said three hours. It's been four.

Uneven footsteps echoed through the otherwise dead house, the figure's arms folded behind his back. His golden eyes were narrowed in concentration and anger. Beads of sweat were sliding down his face and neck. His little brother wasn't back from helping their friend, Mina Earnheart, and it was already past midnight. Mina didn't answer her phone, Alphonse never contaced Edward, and destroying their floor wasn't helping the young Alchemist, so he did the only thing one could do in this situation; he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He was going to search for Alphonse.

As the night continued on, soft footsteps sounded out as light blue shoes hit the pavement. A young woman no older than fifteen hurried down a street toward a certain alley. The moment this woman heard what sounded like her friend's screams, she'd dropped everything she was doing to search for him. Edward hadn't called her to say if he'd decided to come back home. After an hour since she called Alphonse, Mina Earnheart decided enough was enough.

Her dark brown hair flowed behind her as she ran, a simgle crimson lock sticking out from her bangs occasionally getting in her eye. Thankfully it wasn't winter or spring anymore, so she didn't have to bother with a coat, also meaning her long, blue skirt and slightly darker tank-top could be seen.

"Al? Aru? Alphonse? Are you here?" her gentle voice called out. She'd slowed to a stop before the alley, head poking from behind one of the cold stone walls. She saw a pool of a drying crimson liquad. That was enough to shoot her into full panic mode.

"Alphonse! Answer me!" Her whisperes were becoming slightly louder and more urgent. Mina had to find him. What if he was in danger? That murderer was on the loose in this area, after all, so now was not a good time for Al to get lost!

As she proceeded down the scarcley lit alley way, a stench of blood and rotting flesh hit her. This was worse than seeing the blood drying on the ground. A horrified gasp escaped her, feet stopping dead in their tracks. She might have flinched, if she weren't focused on the shredded corpse laying before her at a dead end. Maybe 'stopped dead in their tracks' wasn't the right phrase right now. Slapping both hands over her mouth, she managed to prevent herself from screaming, but maybe that would have been the best thing to do right now.

After all, what else could one do when they've just found the mutilated dead body of their best friend?

* * *

Alphonse Elric's funeral was to take place the following Saturday, so all of his friends and family had time to think of what to say, had time to get here, and to buy some formal clothing.

They honestly expected him to go? Why on earth would he want to sit down in the house of someone he didn't even believe in, stare at the casket containing his brother's cleaned up and well-dressed corpse, then tell everyone what they already knew about him while breaking down into tears and being forced away from the crowd? Exactly. He wouldn't want to. And he was sure Alphonse wouldn't want his older brother having a mental breakdown at his funeral.

Speaking of this older brother, he was currently seated on a hard wood stool in a smoke-filled room. The bartender slid a glass filled to the brim with some kind of drink towards Edward, whose blank golden eyes were just staring at his reflection on the clean sruface of the counter.

"Heard about your loss, pal. Murderer got to my family too. That one's on the house." the man said before proceeding to take care of his other customers. Most of which were drunk or passed out in their own drool, by the way. They disgusted Ed.

"Thanks..." His reaction time was off, obviously. He'd just said thanks to a wall covered in beer glasses. Ed sighed and now stared at the mug. It did look kind of good... Almost inviting. Roy drank all the time, to take his mind off his job or maybe the Ishbal war, and he seemed just fine. Never complained about hang overs around Edward...

Guess one glass couldn't hurt. Unfortunuatly, Edward didn't think he'd like it as he downed the whole thing in one gulp, raised the mug for more, and downed another. This stuff was strong, too. Definantly not what the superior watching from afar would want a sixteen year old to drink. Roy's dark colored eyes narrowed to glare, mouth curved down in a disapproving way. Edward Elric was far too young to be drinking this much. Downing glass after glass. Perfectly reasonable, though, considering his last living relative had just been sliced over a dozen times by a knife-weilding killer.

After twenty minutes, he decided to stop Ed before he embarrased himself.  
"FullMetal." He shouted, trying to get his subordinate's attention. It worked, thankfully, but Roy just dragged himself into a situation he'd regret later.

The remaining Elric hiccuped once and tilted his head back slightly, cheeks shaded with a slightly rosey hue. His eyes seemed distant and not really there. To be honest, he looked more like he was on drugs than drunk. Maybe that bartender slipped some medicine in the Alchemist's drink to calm him down a bit? Who knows. Ed smiled a little and turned to Roy, hiccuping again before speaking.  
"Wazzap, Rrrrroy?" He slurred, releasing some kind of girlish giggle after rolling the 'R' in Roy's name. If this was all Ed did when he was drunk, then Mustang would be a happy man.

"Get over here, now. I think you've had one too many." The former Colonal snapped, resisting rolling his eyes at the other Alchemist's reaction; Edward whimpered, as though his superior had just stabbed his heart or something.

But he obeyed, though he caused a bit of a scene. The boy dropped out of his chair, staggered over to Roy, and plopped down on the floor before realising he seemed shorter and climbed on a stool. His military jacket was unbuttoned, one shoe was kicked off somewhere, and his hair was hanging in a very loose pony tail. Oh, and he was doing something very out of character. Pouting.  
"Wazza matter? Ish Rrrroy mad at Edo?" he asked, faking a hurt tone in his voice.

Now the urge to roll his eyes passed, but the urge to punch Ed in the face for getting drunk an increasingly pleasurable option. A few drinks, acceptale. This much, just plain idiotic. Honestly, Ed should know better.

Roy's eye twitched at the way Ed kept saying his name.  
"No, FullMetal. I'm not mad at you. I think you've had a few too many- No, way too many. Come on, I'm taking you home." He replied. Mustang grabbed Ed's wrist (and picked his shoe up off the floor), pulled him out the door, and dragged the teenager down the streets. It was well past midnight by now, and it had been two days since Alphonse's death.

This is when things started to get a little weird. The former Colonal's grip had loosened a little, and for some reason Ed had seen it fit to hold his hand and smile, the red deepening. Mustang, being the same old Colonal no matter what his rank was now, completely ignored this and just focused on getting the drunken teen home. The sooner Edward layed down and became sober again, the better.

Edward had other plans. He liked the little pre-dawn stroll with Roy, and decided to plant his automail leg firmly on the ground, preventing Mustang from going at a faster pace than Ed wanted to. Mustang finally snapped when Edward tried to drag him into an alley.

"Alright, listen! I put up with you being drunk, tried to take you home, and considered giving you a day off, FullMetal, but if this keeps up then I'm going to ditch you here so you can end up like your brother!" As soon as the words left his mouth, his expression became one of pure horror. Had HE just said that? He, the calm and handsom Flame Alchemist, had just spit that out at his most unstable subordinate?

This was a time to thank the heavens that Ed was drunk. He didn't seem to register what all Roy said.  
"... Rrroy mad a' meh now?" He questioned in a soft voice, looking utterly baffled. Had he done something wrong?

Mustang sighed deeply. He attempted to calm down, for fear another comment like that one would slip out. Ina voice equally as soft, he replied to Ed's slurred question.  
"No, Ed. I'm not mad at you. Just taking things my own way. You got drunk, I get mad at people that didn't do anything wrong. Now come on, we've got to get you home before you start to feel the unbelievable hang over you're going to get."

Edward let that annoying fangirl-ish giggle out again and nodded, following Roy a bit faster now. As the pair continued on, they saw a familiar figure in the distance. It was the girl that discovered Al's body, that Mina girl...

"Oh! Edward! What are you doing out here?" She called out, smiling slightly and waving from her position up ahead. It seemed she didn't realize Roy was there too, or just chose to ignore him.

Roy sighed with relief for once that night. Maybe she could take over from here. He didn't think he'd be able to last another second with the little kid he'd been dragging around all night. The three gather together, spoke with each toher for a minute, and Roy explained his and Edward's situation.  
"... Now i need to ask if you could take him home. He's repeatedly tried to kiss me for some reason and won't let go of my hand."

"... Why are you holding his shoe, sir?" Mina questioned, a bit disgusted by the whole idea of Edward and the Colonal together. her friend dispised this man; Everyone knew that.

"It's a longer story. So can you take him?"

"Sure."

"Awww, ish Rrrroy leavin' meh? Edo wanna stay wit Rrroy doe!" Edward sang, a wavy sort of grin appearing on his face. Obviously things were going to get worse before they got better. The younger Alchemist leaned on Roy and nuzzled his head into the older man's chest, pouting for the second time that night when he was pushed away.  
"Rrroy! I wa' jus' gettin' comfortable!" he complained.

"I won't let you use me as a pillow, FullMetal! Now go with Mina. She's going to take you home." the elder man retorted, quickly forcing the younger's hand away from his and shoving him over to Mina. Afterwards he said his goodbyes, turned, and swiftly walked away. The slightly glazed eyes of Edward Elric watched after him hopefuly.

"Edward? Come on, Ed. It's time to go." his concerned friend spoke softer than the Colonal had after he commented on the fact that if Ed didn't stop trying to kiss him then he would leave him to be chopped up like his little brother. She grew even more concerned as Edward pulled away from her and ran after Roy. 'Where's he off to now?' she thought. For breif moment, she considered going after him. She didn't have time to, though, as he was soon back, grabbing her hand and rushing toward his house. Behind the two Roy's disgusted curses could be heard.

"... Edward, you didn't-"

"Mina 'n me go home now!" he quickly interupted, rushing to get back to the saftey of his house.

'... I don't think I want to know.'

* * *

A terrified scream echoed throughout the Elric household. The sole owner of said house shot up in his bed, eyes wide, shirt slightly unbuttoned, sweat drippinp down onto the tangled bed sheets. His head wipped to the side, searching for signs of the Colonal. Nothing. That was good.

He attempted to slow his breathing down. After all, it was just a nightmare. A horrible, disgusting, impossible nightmare that could never happen in reality; He'd made out with the Colonal after getting drunk.

"Cold shower, cold shower, I need a VERY cold shower!" he shouted. Edward scampered about his room, clothes flying in the air, bed sheets kicked to the ground (He'd gotten tangled as always), and a twoel being thrown foot-ball style into the bathroom. Ed nearly tore his pajamas off (He didn't remember wearing those before... Oh well) before jumping into the shower and throoughly scrubbing every inch of his body. That was the most DISGUSTING dream he'd ever had in his life!!!!

After the ice cold shower, he brushed his chattering teeth, nearly gagging himself with the toothbrush in the proccess. He could have sworn he went through an entire tube of toothpaste in less than five minutes. He didn't really bother drying his hair, just threw it up in a pony tail and ran downstairs. No, he wasn't running around in a towel. He was wearing his Military uniform, as always, save the jacket which hung by the door.

'Ah, something to take my mind off it... Um... Um... Breakfast! Yeah, that's it! I need breakfast!... But... I can't cook... Alphonse was the one who always made our meals and cleaned the house and did the laundry and-' -he was starting to cry. Without meaning to, he'd stopped in the middle of the kitchen, placed his hand on the counter, and squeezed his eyes shut. But the tears still leaked out and slid down in streams. His breath became short and quivering. 'Save it for the funeral... You can cry there, and no one will notice, because they'll all be in tears too...' And now he had a reason to go. So he could cry without making a fool of himself over the death of his younger brother.

* * *

All were silent in the church. Not a single person spoke, and not a single baby cried.

Until Edward Elric came busting through the doors and plopped down in the front door, that is. Instead of his military uniform, his old outift, or even a tuxedo, he wore something no one had expected. For some odd reason, he'd reajusted a familiar white, silk-like shirt, a pair of jeans, and two polished, black shoes to fit him. If you cut off the long braid he wore, he might pass off as Alphonse Elric himself.

Some of the people that came just so they could brag about having honored the FullMetal Alchemist's younger brother glared at him, whispering harsh words about how disrespectful it was to raid a dead-man's closet and wear his clothes to his own funeral. Others ignored him, figuring he had his reasons. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were two of these people. Others, though, understood why he did it and just smiled. Winry Rockbeel and Pinako Rockbell, for isntinse. Mina Earnheart, who wore a beautiful knee-length, black dress and had curled her hair was also included in this group of people.

Edward was unfazed by all of the people around him. His eyes were narrowed, glaring right at the casket. It was open, since they'd cleaned Alphonse up and covered most of his wounds with the formal wear (the bandages on his cheek were the only unusal things, as a tuxedo, gloves, a hat, and a thick tie covered his other wounds), and it showed him laying there peacfully. The idiots that put him in that box even saw it fit to make the deceased boy smile during his own funeral before they stuck him in the ground for good.

Then a man stepped up near the casket and began to talk. Edward didn't really care about what this man had to say. Honestly, he tuned out most of the speeches that other people gave. Some dropped flowers in the casket, he noticed, before they walked away. After Mina's speech the poor girl was in tears. However, she slipped a beautifully bloomed red rose into the casket before she rushed off the stage and burried her face in her hands. That girl always was strong. Most of the people here were.

It was Ed's turn. He was supposed to prepare a nice little speech saying all the cheerful and happy times Alphonse Elric had to lighten the mood and make things easier on all the people around here. No. He wasn't going to do that, because Alphosne didn't just lead a happy life. The hard times and upsetting ones were there too, and they were usually the ones that paid off. So, as he stepped up and began his 'prepared' speech, everyone quieted down, either in shock or in tears at Ed's words.

"..." At first, it was just a pause, with Ed's occasional frusterated sigh. After a moment, he collected his thoughts and began. "I won't say... I won't say Alphonse was always happy, because he wasn't. When we were kids, we had some great times just hanging out, but after our mother died things took a turn for the worse. I think what happened after those happy times are important, because they made Alphonse what he was before he... Moved on. Izumi Curtis," His golden eyes landed on the figure with black hair and a white dress-like outfit over black pants in the back row sitting next to a large amn in a brown shirt,"... She trained us, took us in as her apprentices, but only after we survived for one hard, long month on an Island inhabited by wild animals and a masked man that brutally beat us on a daily bases. Izumi's training was even harder, and we thought about stopping a few times, but we always reassured each other that if we kept with it, we'd see... We'd get to acheive our goals.

Now how to put it...

"... As most of you here know, Al walked around in a suit of armor after he reached ten years old. For the idiots that suck in here just to see my little brother's dead body, he was sort of bound to that armor. I won't say how." Not the best way, but good enough. Most of the people in the church listened carefully to his speech as he continued to go on about their different expieriences int heir travels, Edward highlighting nearly every person in the room as someone who played a key role in Al's development.

After what seemed like ages, Ed finally started to run out of things to say.

"... There's something you all need to know before I'm done. The murderer that's been going around lately, the one that killed Alphonse. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to rip his throat out, take that butcher knife, and see how he likes being sliced up for what he did! But more importantly... Alphonse was actually accused of being that murderer. He was actually a prime suspect in the investigation. In a few days, they would have executed him. I guess the military won't get to know, huh?" He had to finish fast. The last Elric's eyes were beginning to water, and if he didn't stop soon, then he'd break down in front of everyone.

He now stood on the left side of the casket, the part facing everyone. His automail hand dropped into his brother's new 'home' to move some hair out of his eyes.  
"It really is time to say goodbye, isn't it? I was hoping you'd at least make it to eighty... Sorry, Al. Guess things don't always work out the way we want them to." He pulled his hand away and turned, walking back toward his seat. Before he did, he mumbled one last word to his baby brother.

"GoodBye."

* * *

(Mina's POV)

It was already nine, and neither of us had left the grave. Alphonse never deserved to die like that. He should have gone from natural causes, not because an evil man decided to chop him up for no reason!

When Edward and I talked about it, though, we decided that we were grateful for one thing. By killing Alphonse, the murderer cleared his name. At least Alphonse can rest knowing he wasn't blamed for crimes he didn't commit, and that we'll all remember him as the loving, caring human being. Not as a suit of armor with a child's voice.

My dress and legs were covered with mud. Edward's black pants were, as well. Neither of us cared much, I believe. My eyes were half lidded, focusing on the grave before me with the name of one of my dearest friends engraved on the cold surface. I knew I should leave soon, but... It felt like, if I left, I'd be letting go of him. A strange thing to think, I know. His grave would always be here afterall. Or, for a long while, anyway.

"Edo... We should be leaving soon." I softly suggested. I tried to use the same voice Alphonse used when coaxing Edward to do something he wanted (Despite the innocent look, Alphonse could be very manipulative. I always smile at that thought), but I soon regretted that.

"Don't do that!" he snapped. He'd lifted his tear-stained face from his hands to glare at me. I nearly recoiled, but settled for curling my fingers into fists.

"Don't do what, Edo?" I used the same soft, calm, and gentle tone. At the time I had believed he meant actions, like maybe when I moved some of my light brown hair from my face or tucked the crimson strand behind my ear. It was too late when I finally realized he meant the tone of voice I used. He didn't like being reminded so clearly of Alphonse. I'd just rubbed salt on his open and bleeding wounds.

"Don't use that tone! Alphonse always talked to me like that, and you're not him! So don't do it!" he retorted. Then more tears began to pour down his face, causing the accomplished Alchemist to burry his face in his hands once more. All I could do was wipe my own tears and rub his back like a mother would. Alphonse was always a bit better at calming Edward down than anyone else, though I guess now I was the best since Alphonse was burried beneath us in a wooden box. It was a horrible thing to imagine. His handsom young face being eaten by little insencts, slowley decomposing. His dark golden eyes never openign again, mouth sutck in a forced and permenant smile, silky hair becoming tangled and longer by each passing day. He'd become so disgusting and hideous...

At least his soul was in a better place, right?

"Alright, Edward. I'm... I'm going on without you, okay? I think you need to spend more time with Al's grave before you go." I suggested in a louder voice, refraining from using the same tone Al used before his death. For a few moments the words hung in the air. When I finally stood, turned, and began to walk through the now mud covered ground, I heard behind me a lost and lonely man's sobbing.

* * *

These streets seemed so much more lonely now. I must admit that yes, after Alphonse regained his body I developed a bit of a crush on him. I thought the way he smiled and those little dimples would appear was always cute, or how he would constantly take care of a litter of kittens behind Ed's back. Really, Alphonse and Edward were the reasons I moved to a new house; to be closer to them. Now I'll never be able to tell Alphonse how I feel, and I highly doubt Edward will be up and about in only a week. It'll take much longer for Edward to heal than the rest of us. Alphonse was all he had left. Now Alphonse is gone. Where does that leave Edo?

My footsteps echoed in the alley I'd turned in to. I think it was the same alley that Alphonse was killed in... Yes, there was a few traces of blood on the walls. A second grave, of sorts. Since I was already there, I decided to pay respects in the place of his death as well. It would have been perfect if I'd brought some flowers or something for him.

Then... Something odd happened. Yes, even stranger than the day before when Edward was terribly drunk and some how managed to horrify Roy Mustang. As I was kneeling before the dead end where Alphonse was killed, praying to whatever was up there for his Soul's happiness, I heard a figure behind me. At first I thought it was the murderer. Obviously my reaction was to turn around and try to think of how to fight this man, but what I saw was not the murderer.

It wasn't even human.

It was better.

Ghost, Zombie, I don't care. I saw dark golden eyes shining like two guiding lights in the night, equally colored hair pouring over slightly tanned shoulders. A small cowlick stuck out between uneven bangs. Instead of the usual whtie shirt and balck pants, I saw what appeared to be royal golden and white robes from Xing, a country in the east. The most peculiar things were the two large, feathered wings of a light gold and white color tearing through the shirt and spreading out behind him. Of all the people to be such a magnifecant creature, I think Alphonse Elric certainly was the best choice.

He smiled a sweet, and if my eyes were correct then loving, smile at me.  
"Hey, Miss." Miss? Never in his life had Alphonse Elric called me Miss. Then again, this was his afterlife. There really is a first for everything.

Before replying to my thought-to-be-dea friend, I rubbed furiously at my cheeks and eyes. I'd begun to cry again at seeing that smile of his. Aru had never smiled at me with such a caring look in his eyes. When I remembered that fact, worry that my friend hadn't just changed in appearence grew.  
"A-Aru? But... I was just at your funeral... I saw your dead body! How can you e here when you were burried a few hours ago?" I questioned. For a moment there was a srprised look, yet that quickly faded into his old smile.

"I guess I was right, then! I thought I had strong feelings for you. That's why I came down here; To see you, Miss!" His voice sounded like it used to when he was excited as a child. This definantly beat the drunk-Ed incident. Out of all the things that happened in the past three days, this was the strangest.

'Feelings for me? What...?' I thought, but I quickly shook my head to chase it away. He didnt mean it like that! He meant he sensed a connection between us, and decided to come meet me! He probabley doesn't even remember me.  
"Oh... Please just call me Mina. Do... Do you not remember your 'past life', Aru?"

His head tilted to the side in confusion.  
"Past life? What do you mean? I'm still living, aren't I? Then this couts as my life too!" He cheerfully replied. I took that as a 'no'. Before I had a chance to speak once more, the boy grabbed my hand. His smile had increased more, though it softened more as well.  
"Come with me, theres something I want to show you." He whispered. I gasped when those large wings began to move downard,the tis of his soft feathers touching the ground before his wings raised up again. Before I could blink, Alphonse had pulled me into a tight embrace and taken off. It was hard not to scream when I noticed just how high we were.

It was a shame that Alphonse had grown so observant over the years, so he could read his Brother's expressions easily. He noticed I was close to starting a panic attack. I caught a chuckle in his voice as he spoke to me.  
"Don't be so worried, it's not like I'm going to drop you! Just relax and hold on tight; We're almost there. Oh... And close your eyes."

I obeyed my friend, blue eyes slipping close after a breif moment of hesitation. Using my othersenses, I decided when the moment we stopped flying and began to land was. Judging by the sound of his feet on the ground, we were on a patch of grass.

He turned me around so I was facing away from him, rest his arms over my shoulders, and leaned down. He whispered softly in my ear,  
"Okay. You can open them."

I did, and after doing so my hands covered my mouth to smother a surprised gasp. My surroundings were far better than that old, wet alley in which the man hugging me from behind had died. I was right about the grass, but thee was a lot more tha I expected; an entire feild, like an endless ocean of green grass slightly wet from the previous rain. What caught most of my attention was the medium sized pool of water laying a short distance away. The full moon that had risen above us lit the lake with a silver lining on ech little ripple in the water caused by the cool breeze. Combined with the forest on the horizon and the City shining beyond those trees, this scene was almost perfect.

"Do you like it?" He asked, closing his eyes and smilig when I responded by letting my hads drop and just opening then closing my mouth.  
"I'm glad. This place is the last memory I have. I wanted to bring you here so you could get away from the city for a little while and spend time with me." After speaking, Alphonse took his arms off of my shoulders (I missed the feeling when he walked away, but didn't say anything about it), and plopped down near the pond. He turned his head to smile at me, patting the ground beside him.

It was my turn to smile, now. Once more obeying him, even though he didn't voice his command, I sat down next to Alphonse and leaned on him slightly. In return he arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Both of our eyes closed.

The he did something that I hadn't expcted. Well, I hadn't really expected him to come back from the dead either, but this was almost as unexpected. Aru grabbed my chin with his other hand, tiltedmy head up slightly, shifted his torso to face me, and leaned down. After a second of hesitation, our lips met. My eyes flew open, but I made no attempt to pull away; it wasn't every day this happened, after all. And... I actually liked it.

Around fifteen seconds after the kiss started, he pulled away, smiling and resmuing our old position before I spoke. When he put his finger over my lips, I realized something. After realizing this, my eyes fell closed, and my head fell on his shoulder.

There was no need for words, just the feeling of each other and the happiness that followed.

* * *

I regret falling asleep that night. It was just so comfortable, though... And the idea of Alphonse Elric coming back from the dead just to see me one last time was thrilling. Imagine that, a dead crush rising up again so he could kiss me! It was a wonderful miracle. I was a bit sorry for Edward, since it seemed Al only visited me, but... It would be best not to tell Edo of my little kiss with Aru. He could get upset that Aru didn't visit him before vanishing.

At first, when I woke up in my bedroom-all windows locked and closed, neatly tucked in my bed and wearing a night gown- I thought it all was just a dream caused by greif. Sitting up, my hand raised to rub my eye, but before I yawned and my hand finished rubbing my eye, I notied something golden and white on the end able beside my bed. It stood out against the dark wood of the table, begging to be lifted and seen by everyone's eyes. The hand that previosuly rubbed my eyes stopped, lowered, the reached out and grasped the object. I pulled my ahnd back towards me to exam the object before leaping up and racing around to get dressed. Edo had to at least know about this!

As I hurried, a single feather floated through the air and landed on my pillow. It wasn't just a dream; This feather was proof of that. It also prooved that Alphonse wasn't done yet.

All Elrics only said 'Good bye' when they didn't plan on seeing someone ever again. Edward told Alphonse good bye when the funeral took place, for example.

But...

Alphonse Elric had never said Good Bye.

* * *

There you go Kat. Took me two All-Nighters (I had to take a two-hour break because of a brain-fart in the middle of a sentence), but here's the Angel!Al fic I told ou about. The Kiss scene wasn't what I wanted it to be, but I figured I rambled enough in this. For those of you who are curious about why Alphonse is an Angel, I've come up with a perfectly logical explination for that. But I prefer the more magical theory that Al came back for his love. ;

Reveiws are appreciated, and I'll be posting more chapters over the weekend!


End file.
